The Lost Agent
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: On a routine mission, SG1 locates a rogue NID agent.
1. chapter 1

Sg-1 stumbled down the steps from the gate still laughing at the joke that Teal'c had made on the other side, only to find themselves in a winter wonderland. "Wow," Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter said, as her boots sunk in the white substance. "The MALP.'s reading didn't show any of this at all. It was bright and sunny just before we walked through." 

"Yeah," Brigadier General Jack O'Neill said, as he hunched over and took up some snow in his hand. He then quickly made it into a snowball and looked around for a victim. His eyes landed on Carter and a wicked smile came to his face. He threw it at her only to have her duck at the last moment and the snowball found its mark on the back of Dr. Daniel Jackson. Daniel didn't react to the snowball hitting him, and that caused Jack to be concerned. "Daniel?" His eyes sought out Carter and he watched the small smile that had been on her face fade away. His eyes followed her gaze and he let out a soft curse. "What the hell?" 

There in front of Daniel was a large wooden post, and at the bottom, there was a young woman chained to it. "Do you think she is okay?" Daniel asked Sam, as he took a step towards her only to have her try to move away from him. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Daniel. I'm here to help you." 

Jack came up to stand next to Sam as Teal'c began to look around the area. "Carter," Jack said in a low tone, and she turned to look at him, turning her back to Daniel and the woman. "Something's not right here." 

"I know, Sir," Carter said, as she tightened her grip on her gun. "I get a weird feeling about this place." 

"Same here." Jack shot a glance over at her shoulder to were Daniel stood trying to talk to the girl. "Carter, go help Daniel out. See if she's okay and if she knows what's going on. Teal'c and I will secure the area." 

"Yes, Sir." Sam then moved over to Daniel's side. "So Daniel, what do we know about her?" 

"Not much, Sam," Daniel started, as he began to pull off his pack. "She's human and cold." 

"That I figured, Daniel." Carter then hunched down in front of the woman. "It looks like she's been here all night." Carter then began to check out the woman for injuries, and found none. The woman appeared to be in her mid to late twenties, and wore a torn, dirty tan T-shirt, and fatigue pants, and had no shoes on. The woman jerked away from Sam's touch, but her action gave Sam a chance to see the SGC badge on her shoulder. Sam quickly got to her feet and went to Jack's side. "Sir, we need to talk." 

"Okay, Carter. What's up?" His eyes went back to the woman. "How is she?" 

"She seems fine, Sir, but I noticed something different about her." 

"Like what, Carter?" Daniel got to his feet and joined them, as well as Teal'c. "Care to explain." 

"Different other than the fact that she's chained to a post in the snow?" Daniel asked, as he fidgeted with his glasses. 

"What about her, Carter?" Jack asked her, as he came closer to her side so that he could see the woman better and still hear Sam. "Spill it." 

"She's wearing what are the remains of an SGC uniform, Sir." 

"What?!" Both Jack and Daniel asked in a high pitched tone. 

"Are you sure, Sam?" Daniel asked, moving so his back was to the woman. 

"Yes, Daniel, I'm sure. I can tell these things." 

"Right. How did she get here? How come she's not been reported missing? 

"My only question is why is she chained to the post in front of the gate," Jack stated, as Daniel turned to look at the woman again. "There has to be a good reason for that." 

"I don't know, Jack," Daniel answered him before he turned around to face him. "Why don't you go ask her?" 

"I have a better idea. Daniel, you and Teal'c go talk to that nice looking group of people that is heading our way." They looked up to see a group of ten, heavily armed men coming towards them. "They seem like nice folks." 

"On the contrary, O'Neill, they look rather upset," Teal'c pointed out, as he moved away from the group. 

"Good Observation, Teal'c." Jack moved to stand closer to Teal'c and Daniel. "Carter, you and I are going to have a nice chat with our friend here." 

"Yes, Sir," Carter said, as she turned towards the woman. 

"Get away from her," the leader said to them, as the men aimed their weapons at Carter and Jack. "She's a sacrifice to our God, Craven. If he does not receive his sacrifice, he'll destroy our village." 

"Craven is not a god," the woman yelled at the man, causing Sam and Jack to look down at her. "He's a Goa'uld. He is no god." 

"You die, girl," the man yelled, as he threw his knife in her direction, only to have Teal'c block it. "Why are you saving her, Jaffa? She isn't worth it. She's been a plague to my people since she and the other arrived through the great circle." 

"That gives you no right to hurt her," Daniel said, as he stood in front of them, and they turned their attention upon him and Teal'c. "This is not the way to solve this problem." 

"She is the only one left to be sacrificed out of the outsiders." 

"What?" the woman cried out, as she fought to free herself from the chains. "There were hundreds of outsiders. How can I be the last?" 

"Well you and your companion were the last ones." 

"Mark and I were the last outsiders?" 

"Yes, my child, and that means you were choose to be given as a sacrifice for our village. Craven will enjoy your company." 

"I don't think so," Jack said, as he motioned to Carter and she began to pick the lock above the woman's head. "No one should be given up as a sacrifice to anyone." 

"It's the law of Craven." 

"I don't care." 

"You should." 

"Why?" 

"Because we have the power to place all of you as sacrifices to Craven." 

"Thomas, you have no right," the woman said, as she slowly got to her feet with Sam's help. "You maybe the leader of your village but you don't understand the Goa'uld at all. They are not gods. They are parasites who have enslaved a host's body for more than a thousand years. They are not gods, they are monsters." 

"You lie," Thomas yelled at the woman as he fired the Zat that was in his hand. The woman went down in a heap and before Jack knew what was happening, Sam pushed him out of the way as Thomas Zated her. "Craven is our God. You are stupid to say that he is othing." 

"You don't see what he has done," the woman said, as she fought to get back to her feet. "He's destroyed most of the villages on this world. What makes you think that once he has me for a slave, he won't destroy your world?" 

"He wouldn't dare. We are the ones who train his slaves. We make them forget where they come from." 

"Like you did me?" 

"Yes, but you were stronger than most of the slaves that Craven sent to us. You and the other didn't break like the others. It took us longer, but we did finally break you." 

"No, you didn't." 

"What?" 

"I remember everything of my life before I came here. I grew up on a planet far from here and I betrayed that planet." That got a shocked and confused look from O'Neill. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I have to report that I'm a rogue NID agent. My companion and I were stranded here after a fight we had with the commander. My name is Lt. Jesse Marshall." 

"Okay, how does that explain what's going on here?" Jack asked her, as he took a step towards her. 

"It doesn't, sir." 

"That's helpful." 

"I'm sorry, sir." TBC 


	2. chapter 2

Previously on The Lost Agent 

"Okay, how does that explain what's going on here?" Jack asked her, as he took a step towards her. 

"It doesn't, sir." 

"That's helpful."

"I'm sorry, sir." ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Just as Jesse finished speaking the Stargate began to activate behind them causing them to spin around to face it. "It's Craven," Thomas yelled, as he and the others drop down to their knees. "He's come for the sacrifice." 

"This isn't gonna end good," Jesse said, as she went over to Sam's side. Sam was getting her strength back after being shot with the zat. "You should leave." Jesse grabbed onto Sam's arm and helped her to her feet. "Craven will take you guys as slaves also. Which would not be the best thing for you guys right now." 

Just as they were about to take a step away from the gate, a Goa'uld grenade was thrown through the gate. Thomas and his men hid their faces from it, but SG-1 didn't get the chance. They all fell to the ground in pain, as five Jaffa came through the gate along with a man dressed in black. "My Lord Craven," Thomas called out to him, as he bowed in front of him. "I have brought you more slaves. These four came through the great Circle." 

"Your village has been spared, Thomas," Craven said, as he looked over SG-1. "I know of these humans. They are the Tau'ri,. The Jaffa is the traitor, Teal'c. They will make an excellent addition to my armies." 

"Thank you, My Lord," Thomas said to Craven, before he and the others took off for the safety of the village, living SG-1 in the hands of Craven.

"Take them to the mothership." Craven's Jaffa lifted the unconscious members of SG-1, and it was then that Craven noticed a semi-conscious Jesse. "Aw, Droven." He walked over to her side, grabbed her arm, and yanked her to her feet. "So we met again." 

"Yes, My Lord," Jesse whispered, as she fought to stay on her feet. "We met again." She then went limp, leaving Craven no choice but to let her fall. She hit the ground hard and stayed there with her face in the dirt until a Jaffa came to pick her up. 

"Well, Droven, we will see how will you behave as a slave," Craven said, as he watched his Jaffa carry SG-1 through the Stargate. "I hope much better than your companion. It took not that long for his spirit to break." An evil smile came to his face as he followed them through the Stargate. "My armies will be stronger now more than ever." He stepped through the Stargate and came out on the other side in his mothership's cargo bay. "Take Teal'c and Dr. Jackson to the prisoner cells. Take Carter and O'Neill to the torture rooms. I will be there shortly." His Jaffa did as they were told, leaving only Craven, Jesse, and the other Jaffa. 

"What am I to do with Droven, My Lord?" the Jaffa asked Craven, as he shifted under Jesse's weight. 

"Take her to the queen's quarters. I believe my love will enjoy her newest host." 

"As you wish, My Lord." The Jaffa then went off in the direction of the Queen's chambers. "Our Queen will be very happy." 

"Yes, she will be." TBC 


	3. chapter 3

Previously on the Lost Agent 

"What am I to do with Droven, My Lord?" the Jaffa asked Craven, as he shifted under Jesse's weight.

"Take her to the queen's quarters. I believe my love will enjoy her newest host."

"As you wish, My Lord." The Jaffa then went off in the direction of the Queen's chambers. "Our Queen will be very happy."

"Yes, she will be."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jesse came to, she found herself in a room, that was decorated with silk curtains. She automatically knew that she was in the Queen's chambers. Jesse quickly got to her feet and began to look for a way out. There had been rumors going through the village of how the Queen was dying and Jesse knew that it might be only the host that was dying and not the Goa'uld. If that was the case, Jesse had a hunch that she might be the queen's newest host.

"Droven?" a soft voice called out, causing Jesse to spin around to face an elderly woman, dressed in white from head to toe. "You are the one, my mate sent as my new host."

"Yes, My Lady," Jesse said, as she bowed to her. "I'm sorry to hear that you are ill, Lady Jasmine."

"I'm not ill," Jasmine yelled, as she took a step towards Jesse. "I'm dying. My host was wounded so severely, that I could not repair her."

"What about a sarcophagus?" As Jasmine took a step towards her, Jesse took one back.

"My body has rejected it. Only a new host can save me now. I see that it is to be you, Droven."

"The honor is mine, My Lady, but you don't want to have me as your host. There are others out there who are more beautiful than I. Your husband only wants me as your new host so that he can control us both."

"I know, but I don't really have another choice."

"You always have a choice."

"Shut up, Droven." Jasmine's eyes flashed as she took a step towards Jesse. "My mate and I have had trouble with humans like yourself for many years. The last one he brought before me,  
took me a month to break down his spirit. He was so much in love with you, and he was ashamed that he wasn't able to save you in the end."

"Mark?" Jesse backed away from Jasmine only to run into the wall. "What happened to him?"

"He's now a new Goa'uld, in my mate's army."

"You turned him into a Goa'uld?"

"Yes, and he is a very powerful man now. More powerful than he ever was before. His loyalty is to me."

"You are a horrible person." Jesse's eyes grew darker as her temper flared and that got Jasmine to laugh.

"You will serve me well, Droven."

"My name is Jesse Marshall, not Droven."

"Droven means lost one." Jasmine moved so that she was in front of Jesse and Jesse could not get away from her.

"I know what it means. I wasn't born yesterday."

"I know that." Jasmine grabbed a tight hold onto Jesse's throat and forced her down to her knees. "You are a stupid child." Jasmine's hand device came out and she began to use it on Jesse. Jesse let out a scream as she fought it. "You are pathetic. You will break sooner than your precious Mark did."

The sound of the door opening, caused Jasmine to loose concentration and her control over the hand device, allowing Jesse to fall to the floor. Jasmine then spun around to face a hooded figure. "What are you doing here?" she demanded of the figure, as it came into her chambers. "Answer your Goddess."

"You are not my Goddess," a soft voice called out, and Jasmine let out a soft curse. "You thought that you got rid of me, didn't you Jasmine."

"Jaffa!" Jasmine screamed, as the hooded figure pulled out a zat gun and shot her. She fell down to the floor in a heap.

Jesse looked up as the hooded figure came over to her side and reached out a hand to help her to her feet. "You must rescue your friends," he said, as he turned to leave.

"Who are you?" Jesse asked him. "Why did you help me?"

"You didn't deserve to become a slave to her."

"Right. Now all I have to do it find the others."

"The Jaffa and the Doctor were taken to the prisoners cells. O'Neill and Carter were taken to be tortured. If you want to save them, you should hurry." He then handed her an extra zat. "You might need this."

"How do I explain my presence in the halls?"

"You don't have to. They will think that you are the Queen."

"That will make it so much easier." He then went to the door and looked out. "So what now?"

"You must hurry. Craven has tortured and killed Carter at least five all ready. She has not given him the information that he seeks."

"What about you? How will you get out of here?"

"Do not worry about me, Droven. I can take care of myself."

"Thank you." She then headed off in the direction of the torture chambers. "I hope I'm in time to save them."

"I pray that you are, Jesse."

TBC


	4. chapter 4

Previously on The Lost Agent 

"What about you? How will you get out of here?"

"Do not worry about me, Droven. I can take care of myself."

"Thank you." She then headed off in the direction of the torture chambers. "I hope I'm in time to save them."

"I pray that you are, Jesse."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack woke up with a serious headache and his knee was screaming out in pain. He then forced himself to get to his feet only to find himself in a chamber like he had been in before when he had been captured by Ba'al. "This looks familiar," he said to himself, as he began to walk around to get his knee working again. Voices on the other side of the door caught his attention and he moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"Master Craven killed the blonde one," a Jaffa reported. "He wants this one. He demands the information about earth from them. She was weak. She didn't last long."

"They never do," another Jaffa said, before he turned to face the door. "I'll get him and bring him before Master Craven."

"Sam's dead," Jack whispered to himself, before he moved back to the end of the chamber and sat down. "That can't be possible. She can't be dead."

Just then the doors opened and a Jaffa stepped into the chamber. "On your feet, slave," he yelled at Jack.

"If you can't tell, my knee doesn't want to work right today." Jack motioned to his knee, but he quickly got to his feet the moment the Jaffa aimed his staff weapon at him. "Okay, I'm up."

"Don't use that tone with me, slave."

"Or what. You'll shoot me."

The Jaffa aimed his staff weapon at Jack again. "If I have to, I will." That got Jack to move to the end of the chamber. "Move, slave." He motioned for the door, but he didn't make it

"Hey ugly," a voice called out, and as the Jaffa turned to see who it was, he was shot down by a zat. Jack then watched at Jesse made her way around the fallen Jaffa and she soon was at his side. "Nice to see that you're alive, sir."

"Lt. Marshall, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked her, as she pulled out a combat knife from her boot. "I thought you took off the moment those Jaffa came through the gate."

"I am here, Sir, to get you out of here," she said, as she cut the restraints off his wrists and returned the knife to her boot. "But in order for this to work. You're going to have to come with me. I can get you out of here, but you're going to have to trust me."

"I will trust you, Lt., when you show me that you can be trusted."

"Sir, it's either Droven, Jesse, or Marshall. I dropped the rank a very long time ago."

"Fine, Marshall. How the hell are you going to get us out of here?"

"That's easy." He shot her a concerned look and that got her to smile. "This is a mothership after all. They have gliders and then there is that nice cargo ship they brought us aboard on. It's really up to you what you choose."

"Right. So let's go." Jack started to head out the door, but paused when Marshall didn't follow him. "What is it now?"

"Aren't you forgetting something, Sir?" She asked him, as she came up to his side.

"Marshall, what am I forgetting?"

"Carter, Sir," Jesse moved passed him and headed down one side of the corridor, forcing Jack to follow her.

"What about her?" Marshall stopped at a corner and shot a glance around it. "I thought she was dead. I heard some Jaffa talking about the fact that Craven killed her."

"Yeah, but they have that coffin like thing that brings you back to life."

"A sarcophagus?"

"Yeah, those things are nasty. The withdrawal from those things can drive you insane."

"We know about that. Daniel learned that the hard way, but then so do we know about the side effects they have." Marshall ducked back away from the corner and Jack pulled her into the open chamber behind them. The door slide shut just as five armed Jaffa walked by. "They seem happy." That got Jesse to smile, as she went to check the door. "Okay, what about Sam."

"She's not dead. I know for a fact that Craven prefers blonde female slaves."

"So she's alive."

"Yes, sir. He probably tried to get all the information out of her and killed her when she didn't give it to him. He's then brought her back to start it all over again."

"I know how that goes."

"You were tortured by a System Lord, Sir?"

"Yeah, Ba'al."

"He's not one of Craven's friends. That much I know, it seems that Ba'al sent him a gift that took out two of his motherships."

"That sounds like Ba'al. Let's get back on the subject of Carter."

"Okay, what do you want to know? I've heard from the Jaffa that Craven has killed her about five times and then brought her back to life. I would have probably given him everything by now."

"Yeah, Carter's tough."

"I know, Sir." Jesse punched the controls on the door and it swung open to reveal a single Jaffa. "Hello there. How are you today?"

Just as the Jaffa was about to yell to his companions, Jesse zated him and he fell to the floor. "That was graceful," Jack said to her, as he helped her drag the Jaffa into the chamber and they shut the door. "So where's Carter?"

"She's here, but I don't know for how much longer. So I suggest, Sir, that we hurry."

"Right, led the way."

"Yes, Sir." She took off in the opposite direction and Jack followed her.

TBC


	5. chapter 5

Previously on The Lost Agent 

Just as the Jaffa was about to yell to his companions, Jesse zated him and he fell to the floor. "That was graceful," Jack said to her, as he helped her drag the Jaffa into the chamber and they shut the door. "So where's Carter?"

"She's here, but I don't know for how much longer. So I suggest, Sir, that we hurry."

"Right, led the way."

"Yes, Sir." She took off in the opposite direction and Jack followed her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack almost slammed into Marshall when she stopped short after going around a corner. He looked past her shoulder and saw what had caused her to stop. There in front of her was a squadron of twenty armed Jaffa. "Quietly," he whispered to her, as he pulled her back with him and behind a cargo container. "What are they doing here?"

"They are preparing themselves to go invade the village," Jesse mouthed to him. "They stand between us and Carter."

"Oh, course they do." Jack shot a glance over to see that the Jaffa weren't moving from their positions either. "I thought you said that they were going to invade? They aren't moving."

"Craven hasn't given the orders yet, Sir."

"Right." Jack sat down, but Jesse did not. "Sit down, Marshall." She then did as he ordered,  
and he kept an uneasy eye on the Jaffa not ten feet from them. "Let me get this straight. I thought Carter was taken off this ship, like the rest of the slaves."

"No. You two were kept behind for a different reason."

"What was that?"

"You're both very special to Craven." She shot a glance over the container and automatically flung herself into Jack's side, as a Jaffa walked right by the container. "Craven has something special for you both in mind."

"Do I want to know?"

"Craven is going to use you and Carter to populate his armies." Jack shot her a frown and she rushed to finish. "You two are different from all the other slaves. Craven has big plans for you."

"Oh, that's just great. What about you? Doesn't he have big plans for you?"

"Yeah."

"What are they?"

"He thinks of me as his mate's new host."

"Somehow I don't think that it turned out that way."

"No it did not, and he'll kill me because I betrayed him."

Just then Craven's voice came over the intercom and he said something in Goa'uld. The Jaffa then marched by them. "Okay, they're gone. We should go."

"Yeah, and we should hurry. You are probably missed."

"Right. Okay, which direction?" Jesse got to her feet and jogged across the chamber to the side of the room. "Um, Marshall. That's the wall. We know where the door is."

"I know, Sir." She reached out and touched a spot on the wall only to have her hand go right through it. "But I'm not interested in a door of that kind." She then walked through the wall and that got Jack to smile.

"Cool, fake wall." He then got to his feet and went through the wall right after her, only to find himself in another corridor. "What is this place?"

"It's the brig, Sir,"

"That wall thing was a neat trick."

"Yeah, real neat." Marshall went to one of the doors and punched the controls only to have it open to reveal a very weak Dr. Daniel Jackson. "Oh, shit."

"What?" Jack came up to her side and he let out a curse as well. "Why is Daniel here?"

"I have no idea." She went to another room to open it to reveal Teal'c. She ducked a punch and he soon was standing next to Jack. "Hello, Master Teal'c. How are you?"

"What is going on, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked him, as he helped Daniel get to his feet. "Why is she here?"

"She's helping us escape, Master Teal'c," Jack informed him, as Jesse opened one of the last two chambers to reveal a young man. "Wow, we're getting more people all the time to our escape party." Marshall opened the last chamber and there was Carter. "There's our girl."

"What are you going here, Droven?" the man asked Jesse, as she went to check on Carter. "You know that Craven will kill you for betraying him."

"Yeah, but these are my people. He has no right to kill them. I'm freeing them so that they can go home, just like I have done for you, Samson."

"He'll kill us all," Samson pointed out, as he headed for the wall. "You bring death to all you met, Droven." Then he was gone.

"We need to hurry," Jesse said, as she hunched down next to Carter. "Sam, I need for you to wake up now." When she didn't moved, Jesse shot a glance back at Jack and he came up to her side. "This isn't good. She's alive, but she's not responding to anything."

"Yeah, this doesn't feel right. Something's wrong."

"I got that feeling too, Sir." Jack slipped Carter's arm around his shoulder and pulled her to her feet. "Can you carry her?"

"Yeah, but I think you're right about us hurrying. I don't know if Samson can be trusted or not."

"No, he can't be trusted."

"How do you know for sure?" Daniel asked Jesse, as he came up to their side. "I mean, do you even know who he is?"

"Yeah, he's a murderer. He killed five children before we turned him over to Craven in sacrifice."

"Yeah, he can't be trusted."

"Then we should be leaving this place," Teal'c pointed out, as Jesse handed out some extra zats she had picked up. "Lead the way, Droven."

"Yes, Master Teal'c." Jesse took lead and they followed her. She led them towards the cargo bay area, only to turn a corner and slam into the hooded figure. She bounced off of him and slammed hard onto the floor. "You again. What are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving," he said, as he offered her his hand which she took and he helped her to her feet. "I suggest you all do the same."

"Who are you?" Jack asked him, as he came up to stand next to Jesse. "Why are you helping us?"

"No one should ever have to suffer."

"That makes sense," Daniel said, as he and helped Sam move towards the doors. "Can we leave now?"

TBC


	6. chapter 6

Previously on The Lost Agent

"Yes, Master Teal'c." Jesse took lead and they followed her. She led them towards the cargo bay area, only to turn a corner and slam into the hooded figure. She bounced off of him and slammed hard onto the floor. "You again. What are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving," he said, as he offered her his hand which she took and he helped her to her feet. "I suggest you all do the same."

"Who are you?" Jack asked him, as he came up to stand next to Jesse. "Why are you helping us?"

"No one should ever have to suffer."

"That makes sense," Daniel said, as he and Jack helped Sam move towards the doors. "Can we leave now?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were halfway to the cargo ship, when an alarm went off, telling them that they had been found missing. "We need to hurry along, folks," Jack said, as he took the lead. "We don't want to stay here any longer than we have to."

"Yes, Sir," Carter said as she turned a corner only to slam into a Jaffa. Before she could fire her weapon, the Zat was pulled out of her hands and she was shot with it. She let out a gasp as she went limp and fell to the floor. The hooded figure spun around to see that she was down and took off in another corridor, leaving them to handle the Jaffa by themselves.

Jack heard Sam's gasp and turned on his heel to see that the Jaffa had a tight hold of her. "Carter?" he called out, as he headed towards her.

The moment Jack called out Sam's name as he went back for her, Jesse spun around and saw him tackled to the floor by two Jaffa. "Keep going," she ordered Daniel and Teal'c. "I'll go after them." She then snagged Sam's Zat from the floor before she took off after them. "Don't get caught."

"What about you?" Daniel asked her, as she ran down the corridor.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

After she was out of sight, Daniel turned to face Teal'c. "We should have stopped her."

"And we would have failed, Daniel Jackson."

"You're right. Let's go." They then took off for the ship, only to have Daniel pause and turn around to look for the hooded figure. "Where did our friend go?"

"He vanished when the Jaffa came. Maybe he was the one who told them of our location."

"I hope not. Let's go." They continued to run for the ship. "Let's hope there are no more Jaffa ahead of us." They turned a corner only to find five Jaffa lying face down on the ground with the hooded figure standing over them. "What happened?"

"It looks like he took down the five Jaffa guarding the cargo ship, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c pointed out, as he went to check on the Jaffa.

"Let me get these straight," Daniel started, as he came up to the hooded figure's side. "You took down five heavily armed Jaffa by yourself?"

"Yeah, it was a piece of cake," the hooded figure said. "I would suggest that you and Master Teal'c get aboard the ship." He opened the ship, walked inside, and snatched a communication device. After hiding it in his clothing, he came back to Daniel's side. " I'll go and get O'Neill and Carter. Have this ship ready to go because we will have to leave here pretty fast." He then was gone, leaving them alone again.

"We'll stay here," Daniel called out to him. Daniel shot a glance at Teal'c and shrugged. "I guess he didn't want us to go with him."

"We should get this ship ready for launch," Teal'c pointed out, as he began to start the ship.

"Right."


	7. chapter 7

Previously on The Lost Agent

"Let me get these straight," Daniel started, as he came up to the hooded figure's side. "You took down five heavily armed Jaffa by yourself?"

"Yeah, it was a piece of cake," the hooded figure said. "I would suggest that you and Master Teal'c get aboard the ship." He opened the ship, walked inside, and snatched a communication device. After hiding it in his clothing, he came back to Daniel's side. " I'll go and get O'Neill and Carter. Have this ship ready to go because we will have to leave here pretty fast." He then was gone, leaving them alone again.

"We'll stay here," Daniel called out to him. Daniel shot a glance at Teal'c and shrugged. "I guess he didn't want us to go with him."

"We should get this ship ready for launch," Teal'c pointed out, as he began to start the ship.

"Right."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

O'Neill and Carter were dragged into a huge chamber and forced down to their knees as Craven walked in. "Bow to your God," the Jaffa behind them ordered, as they were hit in the back with his staff weapon, forcing them to bow. "My Lord Craven, we have recovered two of the four slaves."

"Go retrieved the others," Craven ordered him. "I don't appreciate the fact that they escaped in the first place."

"Yes, my lord." Then the Jaffa were gone.

"And who is going to help you now?" Craven asked Jack and Sam, as they got to their feet. "You have no friends here."

"Our friends will come," Jack said, as he pulled Carter behind him, as Craven held up his hand device. "You'll pay for what you're done."

"No, they are not coming to rescue you and I will never pay for what I've done." Just then the sound of a Zat going off sounded before Craven fell to the floor shocked. His eyes sought out the person who had shot him only to find the hooded figure standing by his throne. "Who are you? Why do you define your god?"

"You're not my God," Mark said, as he threw back the hood to reveal his face. "You're not a God. You're a Goa'uld. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You betrayed me." His eyes glowed, as he tried to get up, but fell down again.

"Yeah, I know." Mark trotted down the steps to stand next to Jack and Carter. He then pulled out two more zats. "I thought you guys could use some help. It seems that Craven here doesn't want you to live."

"You are going to die," Craven yelled, as he threw himself at Mark, throwing him to the floor. "I'll kill you myself."

"I don't think so?" Jack said, and Craven looked up to get a punch in the face. "You can't kill him, that's my job."

"You're gonna kill me, Sir?" Mark asked Jack, as Carter came up to their side.

"Nah, you're too nice of a person to allow that to happen."

"Thank you, Sir. Can I suggest the idea of getting the hell out of here?"

"Yes, you can. Let's get the hell out of here."

"How are we going to get out of here, Sir," Carter asked him, as they walked out of the main chamber, leaving Craven behind. Mark turned and shot the controls of the door, locking Craven inside for a matter of time.

"I was thinking a ride in one of those nice cargo ships," Mark informed her, as he stepped onto a ring platform and pulled out a communication device. "Master Teal'c we are ready." Carter and Jack joined him before the rings came up and they were soon in the cargo area of the cargo ship. Daniel shot them a smile as they joined him and Teal'c.

"We might have a problem," Daniel pointed out.

"Where is Jesse?" Mark asked, as he looked around. "I thought that she was here with you."

"Well, she went after Jack and Sam, when she noticed Craven's Jaffa taking them away. She ordered us to go to the ship."

"What!" Jack yelled, as he came up to them. "And you let her go by herself."

"They couldn't have stopped her, Sir," Mark said, as he turned around and headed for the rings. "I'll be back."

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To save her, Sir. I got her into this mess. I'm not letting her take the fall for what I did."

TBC


	8. chapter 8

Previously on The Lost Agent

"Well, she went after Jack and Sam, when she noticed Craven's Jaffa taking them away. She ordered us to go to the ship."

"What!" Jack yelled, as he came up to them. "And you let her go by herself."

"They couldn't have stopped her, Sir," Mark said, as he turned around and headed for the rings. "I'll be back."

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To save her, Sir. I got her into this mess. I'm not letting her take the fall for what I did."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know, but you're not going by yourself."

Mark shot him a questioning look. "Why is that, Sir?"

"We never leave our people behind."

"Right, so what are we going to do?"

"I was hoping that you had an idea, Mark?"

"Not one off the top of my head."

"Then how the hell were you going to rescue Marshall?"

"I was going to make up the plan as I went, Sir."

"Enough!" Daniel yelled, as he got to his feet. "Yelling at each other won't solve this matter. We have to think together if we're going to get Marshall back alive."

"Or before she becomes Craven's queen's new host," Mark said, as he pulled out a combat knife. "Craven wants to keep her as close to him as possible. Jasmine will force Jesse to tell him whatever he asks of her."

"We can't let that happen, Sir," Carter pointed out as she came over to their sides. "I think we can get her out."

"How?"

"We use Mark."

"You use me how?" Mark asked her, as he spun around to face her. "You want to trade me for Jesse?"

"No. You know the layout of this place. You can get us to Jesse without being detected by the Jaffa."

"I don't know if this will work."

"It has to work," Daniel pointed out, as he came up to them. "We can't let her blend with Craven's queen. That's something no one should ever be forced to do."

"Then the plan is to rescue Jesse," Jack said, drawing their attention to him. "Let's go. Mark, lead the way."

"Yes, Sir."

**TBC**


	9. chapter 9

Previously on The Lost Agent

"Then the plan is to rescue Jesse," Jack said, drawing their attention to him. "Let's go. Mark, lead the way."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

"Okay, here's the deal," Jack started, as they checked their weapons and pulled on the cloaks that Mark had brought out for them to wear. "Mark, Carter, and Daniel you're with me. Teal'c, I need for you to stay with the ship. You're the only one who knows how to operate it so that we can make a fast getaway."

Mark led them back into the ship towards the main chambers only to duck into an empty chamber. Jack shot him a curious look as he went over to a wall and touched it to reveal another secret corridor. "I'm starting to like you," Jack said, as they followed him down the corridor. Mark took the lead, followed by Jack and Daniel with Sam in the rear. Jack then noticed Daniel looking at the stuff on the walls. "Daniel? What is it?" Mark stopped and turned to face them. "Daniel?"

"This is Goa'uld," Daniel said, as he took a step towards it.

"Really?"

"Yes, Jack, it really is."

"I knew that."

"How?" Daniel turned to face him with a curious look on his face. "How did you know that it was Goa'uld?"

"Because this is a Goa'uld ship, Daniel. I don't think that they would have English on the walls."

"Sir," Carter called out, forcing them both to look at her and Mark. "We really should be going."

"Right, Jesse," Jack said, as he and Daniel followed them. "So what did they say?"

"They said something about danger."

"Danger?" Jack turned to look at Daniel and kept walking. "Like what?" He then slammed into a body and he grabbed Sam's arm before she hit the floor. "Sorry, Carter. Should have been watching where I should have been going."

"Danger like that, Sir," Carter pointed out, causing Jack to look past her to see Mark trapped in the middle of a fire. Huge flames of fire cut his escape off from the front and behind, trapping him between them. "He just took a step away from me, Sir."

"Are you all right?" Daniel asked Mark, as he turned to face them.

"I'm surrounded by fire," Mark snapped, as he tried to take a step forward only to have a huge fireball come from the wall. "Get me out of here." Sam took a step towards the wall to look at the symbols. "Don't move, Carter."

"Why?" Carter asked him, as she turned to face him, only to be missed by the huge flame from behind her. "What the hell is going on?"

"One of those traps deals with fire," Mark said, as he watched the fire trap carter. "To make it worst. They are surrounded by force fields there, Sir."

"Oh, that's just perfect," Jack said, as he looked at them. "Why didn't you mention this before?"

"I forgot about them until now."

"So what do we do?"

"Exactly as I say," a soft voice called from behind Mark and he turned his head to see a masked female. "Or you all will die."

"I'm thinking we should do what she says."

"Sounds like a perfect idea."

"Yeah."

The female touched a panel in the wall and the flames stopped. "Come with me," she ordered as she headed down the hallway, leaving them no other choice to follow her. They ended up in a chamber, filled with gold curtains. "Please wait here." Then she was gone.

"Wait here for whom?" Daniel asked, as he looked around.

"I don't like this," Mark said, as he got to his feet the moment the door opened and a hooded figure came into the room. "Not liking this at all."

"You're not the only one," Jack stated as the figure stopped in the middle of the room. "Which one you think that is?"

"It's not a Goa'uld, Sir," Carter said, as she came up to her side. "I don't sense it's presence."

"That's good to know," Jack said as he motioned for Mark to go behind the figure. "Hi, how are you?" Mark came up behind the person and pulled back the hood to reveal a very battered Jesse. "Oh, god." Mark caught her as she fell back into his arms. "That's not good."

"No, that's not good," Mark said, as Jesse slowly opened her eyes. "We have to get out of here now, Sir."

"Okay, let's go." Mark slipped an arm under Jesse's knees and lifted her up into his chest. "Led the way." They took off for the hallway only to come to a stop at a ring base. "Sir?"

"Oh, Master Teal'c, would you be so kind as to ring us up," Jack said to Teal'c through his communicator, and the rings came up around them transporting them to the Cargo Ship. "That worked out good. Teal'c get us out of here."

"Indeed."


	10. chapter 10

Previously on The Lost Agent

"Okay, let's go." Mark slipped an arm under Jesse's knees and lifted her up into his chest. "Led the way." They took off for the hallway only to come to a stop at a ring base. "Sir?"

"Oh, Master Teal'c, would you be so kind as to ring us up," Jack said to Teal'c through his communicator, and the rings came up around them transporting them to the Cargo Ship. "That worked out good. Teal'c get us out of here."

"Indeed."

* * *

While they were flying in deep space, Mark had worked on Jesse's injuries with Carter's help. Daniel then went to talk to Jack about what was going to happen to them. "Jack, what's going to happen to them?" Daniel asked him, as he came up to him. "She needs medical attention."

"I know, Daniel," Jack said, as he turned to face him. "But they can't go back to Earth. If they do, they'll be court marshaled for Treason."

"So what are we going to do, Sir?" Carter asked, as she came up to them. "She's stable for now."

"What are we going to do, Jack?"

"I don't know yet, Daniel."

"Can we be dropped off on another planet, sir?" Mark asked, causing them all to turn to see him standing there watching them. "Someplace where we'll be free to live out the rest of our lives. We can do recon stuff for you guys. We just don't want to go back to Earth. It's not home to us anymore."

"That sounds like a good idea," Jack said, causing SG-1 to look at him. "I really don't want to see these guys Court Marshaled. They saved our lives, we should at least try to save theirs. Teal'c try to find them a nice place to live."

"How's Jesse?" Daniel asked Mark, as he turned to face him.

"She'll be okay," Mark said, and as if to prove his point, Jesse soon was at his side. "See."

"Are we going back to Earth?" Jesse asked, as she stretched. "Because I really don't think that we'll be welcomed there."

"No, we're going someplace new," Mark answered her. "We're going to be some informants for them."

"Cool." Jesse ran a hand through her hair. "Earth just isn't home to us anymore."

"We understand," Daniel said, as they began to look for a planet. "How do you feel living on the same planet as the Nox?"

"That would be awesome. Lya is so sweet."

"You've meet them?"

"Once before. She healed Mark. He had been killed by a Goa'uld in front of them."

"Than you'll be dropped off there."

"Thank you."

In a matter of hours, Mark and Jesse were standing near the stargate, as Daniel dialed up Earth. "Well, this is good bye for now," Jack said, as he shook their hands. "We'll keep in contact."

"Yes, Sir," both replied as they saluted him. "It's been a honor to serve alongside with you guys."

"Take care." They then turned and went through the gate. "Be good."

"Yes, Sir." Jesse and Mark then headed off in the direction of the cave that would be their home for the time being. "It's good to be home."

**THE END.**

* * *

**The story has come to and end. Jesse and Mark are living on the Nox homeworld for now. They are free to live the rest of their lives in peace.**


End file.
